


melt me

by lisk_ah



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I still haven't gotten good at tags, I'M SCREAMING, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, IT'S ME, M/M, Massage, Obedience, Oh my god they love each other so much I'm actually shedding tears, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, actually you know what I don't even think I'm going to hell for this because they are so in love, for the tags and just in general too, people have reported screaming, seriously stick around for the aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisk_ah/pseuds/lisk_ah
Summary: Taekwoon has a thing for massages and Hakyeon has a thing for obedience. He takes it from there.





	melt me

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless. I am not sorry. Enjoy Hakyeon being an absolute fucking fool for his boyfriend and said boyfriend being a fucking mess for Hakyeon in return.

“Ugh”, Taekwoon groaned and brought one hand up to rub at his shoulder, changing his position slightly so that his back was no longer pressed against Hakyeon’s chest which the latter found quite unfortunate. The air turned colder immediately and his eyes left the tv screen that was showing reruns of a show both had already seen. Taekwoon’s elbow dug into Hakyeon’s thigh as he sat up further and Hakyeon let out a grunt.

“As long as you’re comfortable…”, he remarked under his breath but Taekwoon just sighed overdramatically, his arm still very prominent on Hakyeon’s leg. His boyfriend licked his lips, unlikely because they were dry, and his assumption was confirmed when Taek shot him a quick sideways glance while now circling his shoulder right in front of Hakyeon’s face, making sure he didn’t miss any crucial part of the show he was putting on for him. It was endearing, really, how Hakyeon of course knew what Taekwoon wanted. And that while he wasn’t exactly subtle about it he still always somehow managed to not explicitly say it either.

“I’m so tense; I had to carry at least my own bodyweight in bananas from the truck to the store and back again today. _Twice_ ”, Taekwoon complained and it only bothered Hakyeon a tiny bit that he didn’t say what he actually meant. But enough to only let out an uninterested “Hm”, and turn his eyes back to the tv.

“I would”, Taekwoon began and his fingers were so cold on Hakyeon’s underarm it almost made him jump. “ _Die_ for a good massage right now...” His voice was soft and pleading. _Already_. It almost made Hakyeon give in right away.

“Oh, would you now.”

“Mmhm…” Taek’s hand trailed up Hakyeon’s arm and innocently snuck into the space between Hakyeon’s waist and the massive heap of pillows he was lying on. It was soft against the small strip of skin that was exposed where his shirt had ridden up from him slumping down on the sofa and he shuddered. Maybe only half because the fingers now caressing his skin were cold.

“Well it’s really too bad the _Thai Temple_ right down the road closed down then, isn’t it?”, Hakyeon remarked and Taekwoon, who had just begun to turn around even more – who was so close now that Hakyeon could make out the small hair covering the sides of his face in the backlight of their lamp – stilled, his expression somewhere between a pout and a frown. Hakyeon grinned and managed to avoid Taekwoon’s hand swatting him away when he pressed a quick kiss onto his boyfriend’s temple.

“If you’re not going to massage me can you at least _commiserate_ me?”, Taekwoon practically whined and Hakyeon shot him his most vacuous smile, while batting his eyelashes.

“If you ask nicely.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and let himself fall back against Hakyeon’s chest with another – even heavier – sigh. Some time passed and Hakyeon counted the cars that drove past their apartment complex while being hyper aware of Taekwoon’s hand that had begun to draw unrecognisable patterns onto his leg. His head rolled back at the tenth car and he pressed his face into the side of Hakyeon’s neck, his breath tickling him, making him hum in disapproval.

“Taekwoonie?”, Hakyeon began and Taekwoon merely hummed in recognition, barely audible, lips still aimlessly wandering over Hakyeon’s skin and he tsked, grabbed Taekwoon’s chin in a swift motion and when their eyes met, Taekwoon swallowed thickly, realising his slip up. He blinked rapidly and then hurried to say: “Yes?” and cast his eyes down _._ Hakyeon smiled mildly, registering that Taekwoon wasn’t in the mood for a fight tonight; that he was, quite the contrary, eager to please. He let his hand trail down the side of Taekwoon’s neck now, making sure to _just_ touch him. Making sure it wasn’t quite enough, “You remember what we agreed on don’t you? Do you want me to repeat myself ten times, while making you count how often I can spank you at the same time?” He could feel Taekwoon shivering under his touch, shifting, moulding himself to fit Hakyeon now, his hands finally pausing their movement on Hakyeon’s leg and his head immediately cleared.

“No, I remember.”

“Good”, Hakyeon said and it was almost a praise. Then, waiting. Another car passing on the sedate road beneath their window that was cracked open just a bit to allow for the night to enter the room and mix with the heated air on the inside.

“Would you please –”, Taekwoon began but interrupted his words to straighten himself up now so that he was facing Hakyeon while he sat back on his heels, placing his hands on his thighs so orderly, so collected, it made Hakyeon’s fingers tingle. Head slightly dipped so he had to look up at Hakyeon through his lashes, which he knew made him agree to almost anything he said, he continued: “Would you be so kind and give me a massage tonight, Sir?” And Hakyeon reached out to cup his face again, saying: “Of course my dear, whatever you wish”, and Taekwoon pressed back into his hand, closed his eyes for a second or two and breathed in the familiar scent. Revelled in the familiar feeling of knowing his place.

“I’ll get the oil and something to drink. Do you need anything else?”, Hakyeon said, getting up from the couch and Taekwoon shook his head. He let it slide. They were just starting to work on it. He hurried into the bedroom where they kept the massaging oil and made sure to check it wasn’t out of date before also grabbing the small water bottle he had opened yesterday. From the living room, he could hear shuffling and a small impatient sigh and couldn’t keep himself from peering inside the room on his way to the kitchen where he was going to heat up the oil.

A slow smile spread on Hakyeon’s face when he saw Taekwoon still kneeling on the sofa with one hand pressed down into his crotch, hips rutting up and against it with small, impatient thrusts. Hakyeon was tempted to walk in on his boyfriend then and there, giving him a nice, hard spanking for being so greedy, but then Taekwoon let out a soft gasp, a toneless moan almost and his heart leapt. His boyfriend would never usually let Hakyeon watch him touching himself; always told him it was too much and that it made him “uncomfortable” and while that was of course the whole point of it, Hakyeon accepted Taekwoon’s limits. Mostly. This was too little of a hard limit to not keep working on it so gently Taek didn’t realise what Hakyeon was doing. He sat back onto his heels, shifting his weight and instead of moving his hips against his hand he began rubbing his hand over his clothed dick now and Hakyeon was breathless when Taekwoon let his head fall back slowly, baring his neck that Hakyeon hadn’t bruised in weeks. Taekwoon’s other hand now impatiently untucked his loose shirt from his sweatpants and he whimpered – really this time – when he touched what must’ve been his nipple. He stilled immediately, like he got surprised by his own sound, his large frame now frozen in place, listening for presumably Hakyeon working on the oil, who didn’t dare breathe. Not that he would’ve been able too. They spent a couple of breaths like this, before Taekwoon moved again, pushing his hair back and balling his hands to fists on his thighs and Hakyeon used the opportunity to finally do what he had been meaning to.

The smile still hadn’t left Hakyeon’s face when he re-entered the living room several minutes later, making sure his footsteps could be heard, and was stunned by Taekwoon once more. He hadn’t changed his position much at all, his back was still turned to the doorframe and he was arching it perfectly for him now, his shirt still untucked from the waistband of his pants on one side and his hands behind his back, crossed over at the wrists. The TV was turned off now. He was taking slow deep breaths that hitched once now and Hakyeon though that he must know he was looking at him. He knew Taekwoon didn’t like it much, but he couldn’t help himself. The way Taekwoon’s hair was still dishevelled from how they had been lying on the sofa only five minutes ago and how even his continuous efforts to push it back never quite managed to tame it, made his chest feel all heavy and weird but in a good way. It left Hakyeon to realise that even after all this time he still couldn’t quite fathom how it was possible for a room to hold this much light.

“I was just thinking”, Hakyeon began, setting the steaming hot oil, the water a straw and a couple of towels down on their table and spread one of the towels on the sofa before he knelt onto the sofa behind Taekwoon. He placed his hands onto his shoulders and let them travel down the entire lengths of his arms until they had reached his crossed wrists, “How much I love you. And how _good_ you’ve been for me today. Good boys deserve a treat don’t you think?” Taekwoon’s ears turned a dark red and Hakyeon smiled again – didn’t think he had stopped smiling in the first place.

“Raise your arms”, he instructed, not giving Taekwoon enough time to answer his rhetorical question, and Taekwoon lifted his arms up, his shoulders now face level with Hakyeon. His fingers found the hem of Taekwoon’s shirt to untuck it completely and pull it off him at an excruciatingly slow pace. He was almost driving himself insane. He deliberately let his hand brush one of Taekwoon’s nipples in the act and heard him stifle a gasp, his hands forming useless fists in the air above his head. Hakyeon dropped the shirt onto the floor and made sure to let his fingers touch every centimetre of now exposed skin, feeling how Taekwoon’s slim back muscles twitched when they neared his nipple again. This time Hakyeon lingered a bit longer, taking it in between his fingers and tugging on it gently, almost like he was trying to make Taekwoon loose his composure and eventually a small moan escaped Taekwoon’s lips.

“There you go, that’s my boy”, Hakyeon said immediately, Taekwoon shivering under the praise just as much as under his touch and Hakyeon made him lower his arms again. Sucked a bruise into the skin between his shoulder and his neck, “Let me hear you, baby.” He dipped his fingers into the waistband of Taekwoon’s sweatpants, to confirm his suspicion that he wasn’t wearing any briefs underneath and hummed while grazing his teeth along his ear shell.

“You were so eager, weren’t you? You’re such a greedy, little slut, it would be too much to ask to dress yourself properly wouldn’t it?” Taekwoon whimpered when Hakyeon’s hand brushed his thighs gently, before wandering to his back and cupping his waist. He deliberately pressed his thumbs into the tense muscles and Taekwoon responded: “Y-yes, Sir”, and it was obvious how much he tried to not sound as choked up as Hakyeon was feeling.

“Undress”, he ordered and noticed the shift in Taekwoon’s shoulders, before he hesitated for a split second and said: “Yes, Sir”, without missing another beat. Hakyeon watched him as he got up and went to stand in front of him with so much grace, it felt like he was watching a practiced performance. Taekwoon avoided Hakyeon’s eyes that were trained on his face when he hooked his thumbs into the soft fabric of his sweats and pulled them down until they fell to a grey pile at his feet. As Hakyeon had expected his dick was already half hard, it’s pink head wet and Hakyeon leaned in on it, blowing softly.

“Look at you”, He cooed when a shiver shook Taekwoon’s legs, “And I haven’t even touched you yet.” He went to look up at Taekwoon, but his head was turned to the side now, no chance of catching his eyes and Hakyeon felt a wave of adoration flood him at the sight of the blush that was spread out all over Taekwoon’s neck and that had just started to tint his face.

“So shy now? You weren’t too good to look at me earlier.”

It took Taekwoon ten more seconds to finally look at Hakyeon and when he did he had _guilty_ written all over his face. He was biting his lip again, a nervous habit that Hakyeon had tried to make him give up so many times he had lost count of it, and he could feel Taekwoon shrinking under his gaze, composure crumbling as the air around them heated up impossibly more.

“Now tell me, why is your tiny cock so hard already, hm?”

“I don’t know, Sir”, Taekwoon lied immediately and Hakyeon reached out with his hand to stroke his thigh, which only made Taekwoon bite his lip even harder.

“Did my baby boy touch himself while I went away? Was he too impatient to wait and shamelessly exploited the time I spent on getting him something to drink? Hm? Did he rut against his hand like the dirty slut he is?”

“N-no, I – “, Taekwoon began, his eyes huge, but his words were cut off when Hakyeon’s brought his hand down on the side of his thigh hard and he sucked in at least ten litres of air at once.

“Don’t lie to me.” Hakyeon’s voice was stern but level as he caressed Taekwoon’s bare skin further. Even his hand was stinging. Taekwoon said: “Sorry”, and it was mumbled and his head hung low and he wasn’t making eye contact with Hakyeon anymore so he slapped his other thigh this time and Taekwoon jerked from the touch but not _away_. Hakyeon thought that Taek couldn’t possibly know that he was too delicate and good, too astonishingly beautiful to exist at the same time as him. Hakyeon’s voice was gentler when he spoke now.

“Do I have to remind you who you are talking to?”

“N-no, Sir. Sorry, S-Sir.”

“Good boy”, Hakyeon praised him and reached up to lay his hands on either side of Taekwoon’s neck, made him look at him and his dark eyes were swimming in shame. _So good_.

“Now go lie on your stomach.” It went without saying that if Hakyeon would see him touching himself again he wouldn’t go as easy on him.

Hakyeon placed one leg on either side of him, straddling his thighs and Taekwoon was already fucking trembling.

“Be good”, Hakyeon instructed before dipping his fingers into the hot oil, testing its temperature. His other hand wound itself into Taekwoon’s hair stroking it out of his eyes, before he poured some of the hot oil onto Taekwoon’s back and he groaned. It was hotter than usually and they both knew why. Hakyeon used both of his hands to spread the oil onto his back now and took a second to marvel at his flawless skin that smoothed perfectly around the muscles that he had been complaining about. He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Taekwoon’s neck, sucking at the skin for a bit, before he began massaging his shoulders. Taekwoon let out a shaky little breath when Hakyeon bit his neck and scattered little nips all along the dip that connected his head with his shoulder. The muscles here were rock hard and Hakyeon really pressed down with his fingertips now, sitting up so he would have more leverage and Taekwoon gasped.

“Like that?”, Hakyeon asked innocently and Taekwoon licked his lips. His eyes were closed and his mouth hanging open the tiniest bit. When Hakyeon didn’t receive an answer he pressed down harder, right where he _knew_ it hurt and Taekwoon’s eyes snapped open.

“Yeah like that”, he choked and then remembered himself when he added: “Sir.”

“Mhh, you’re so tense, aren’t you? Tell me where you want me to touch you.”

“Everywh-where”, Taekwoon hiccupped and Hakyeon smiled. As if he didn’t already know that.

He could feel the broken movements of Taekwoon’s hips trying to rub against the towel he was lying on to create some sort of friction as he was getting more and more desperate with Hakyeon now moving lower, massaging along his arms and back. Taekwoon whined a bit and Hakyeon grabbed one of his arms to hold it behind his back because he knew Taekwoon loved that. He was even less able to move now so he was just shivering and trembling and sobbing softly and Hakyeon thought he could hear him begging under his breath and it was delicate.

“Are you hard now baby? Is your cock drooling for me?” Taekwoon stammered something that sounded somewhat like “Yessir” but his face was half pressed into a pillow at this point, which made his words considerably less intelligible.

“I bet you wish you could touch yourself right now.” Taekwoon was writhing underneath him, outright panting and his tongue was wetting his lips every five seconds now.

“Please”, he pleaded breathlessly, “Please.” And Hakyeon let his fingers take dips into the muscles along his spine again, knowing that this made Taekwoon want to scream. He wished he was screaming already. Het let go of Taekwoon’s arm and it immediately came to grab at his thigh, fingers digging into the fabric of his pants. He didn’t scold him. Not directly anyways.

 “Where does it hurt?”, Hakyeon asked with false concern and didn’t wait for a response before putting all his weight into pressing his full fists into Taekwoon’s back dimples. He felt the muscles twitching under his knuckles and Taekwoon arched up, back twisting into a curve Hakyeon didn’t know it was able to assume and he fucking whined and whined again and even his words were an endless string of moans when he said: “There, there yes oh god thank you, Sir.”

“You’d think I’m already fucking you, greedy little bitch”, Hakyeon said and brought his hand down onto his ass and Taekwoon moaned again and it was throatier this time and he knew this was it.

“Please fuck me Sir please fuuuuu–hhhnnnggg aaaahhh” Hakyeon inhaled sharply when Taekwoon’s ass rutted up and brushed his cock and he was really trying to keep it together.

“Still”, he said and held Taekwoon’s waist down with both hands. His tiny, tiny waist. He could feel his heaving breath under his fingertips. “Or I’ll tie your hands back all night and leave you on the fucking floor.” Taekwoon moaned again and Hakyeon had to supress a shiver. He grabbed a fistful of Taekwoon’s hair and leaned forwards so his lips were touching his ear when he said: “How badly do you want my fingers in your ass, be good and tell me.”

“Ssobadsir”, Taekwoon mumbled into the pool of spit that had collected next to his cheek. Hakyeon let go of his head and Taekwoon’s entire chest slumped forward again, baring the back of his neck, muscles twitching.

“I can’t hear you” Hakyeon said sternly and continued massaging along Taekwoon’s spine, hands hot and red and oily. When his knuckles brushed over an especially tense spot Taekwoon stirred again and his hips tried to jolt to the side. His right hand was grabbing the pillow so hard Hakyeon thought he was going to rip it.

“Pleaseplease please”, he stammered and Hakyeon had mercy, let his hands rest and just glide over the bronze skin of Taekwoon’s back soothingly. Feel the soft, light hair that started just above Taekwoon’s waist and that he knew got barely any thicker than this on his thighs. He couldn’t help but caress his sides too, let his hands take him all the way up to Taekwoon’s arms and back down again. He shivered.  

“Please _what_ , darling?”

“ _Please_ fuck me I need it –” he stopped in the middle of his sentence to swallow once, catch his breath. He was still panting. “Need your fingers in my … my ass so bad I’ll do anything, Sir, _please._ ”

“All you had to do was ask, sweetie”, Hakyeon cooed and he was sure Taekwoon could hear him smiling. He scooted off Taekwoon’s legs now, careful not to get too caught up in the sensation of his boyfriends naked sweaty skin against his cock that was rubbing against the inside of his pants.

“On your hands and knees, come on.” Taekwoon’s arms were trembling as he slowly got up, trying to keep himself upright. Hakyeon watched this for a while and enjoyed it, but then he said: “Your elbows will do”, and almost heard a sigh of relief when Taekwoon’s head hit the pillow again. His cock was hanging heavy between his thick thighs now and Hakyeon had to supress a moan when he saw the dark spot Taekwoon’s precum had left on the towel he was now kneeling on.

“Such a beautiful ass”, he said and cupped one of his cheeks, spreading both of them apart and Taekwoon drew in his breath. Hakyeon knew how much he loved being all spread out in front of him. That the humiliation sent a hot shiver through his entire body. He took his time now, kneading Taekwoon’s ass and thighs and when he blew his hot breath onto his hole it clenched around nothing and he already looked so fucked out Hakyeon didn’t know if he could take it. He lubed up his fingers and pushed past the muscles easily. One finger had never been a problem and Taekwoon was pushing against his hand for more after what must have been less than a minute.

“Mhh, you’re so tight around me, do you know that? Do you know what a tight little asshole you have?” Taekwoon whimpered and his moans changed from drawn out and low to high pitched panting when Hakyeon added two more fingers at once now and his hip movements stilled.

“You’re being such a good slut for me.”

“Thank you, Sir”, Taekwoon responded and it took Hakyeon by surprise how clear his voice sounded. When he looked over at him he could see that he was biting his lip hard, sweat crowning his hairline.

“So beautiful.” Hakyeon moved his fingers now, curled them a bit and cupped Taekwoon’s balls with his free hand, making his legs shake. And when Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon supressing a moan he withdrew both of his hands immediately, landing one of them hard on Taekwoon’s ass. This earned him the moan he had been wanting to hear.

“What did I say?”, Hakyeon asked softly, dangerously and Taekwoon’s answer was immediate; his voice hoarse.

“That you want to hear m-me, Sir, I’m sorry, Sir.”

“And …?”

“And it will not …  not happen again, Sir.”

“Good”, Hakyeon affirmed. “So good.” He reached around the couch to grab the small silver anal plug Taekwoon loved so much and covered it in lube generously. When Hakyeon pushed it inside of him slowly Taekwoon breathed the next moan into the pillow. He held the toy in place with no difficulty and Hakyeon smiled. “Aren’t you precious.” He dragged his nails over Taekwoon’s ass making him whimper again and a thick bead of precum dripped from his cock onto the towel. Hakyeon licked his lips and was about to reach out but sat back on his heels instead.

“I want to see you touch yourself”, Hakyeon dared to demand and Taekwoon was undone already, so caught up in his own head, so deep in subspace that he complied without resistance and melted into his own touch when his hand brushed past his nipple to wrap around his cock. He hissed in relief and started pumping himself slowly and Hakyeon couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was transfixed by the way Taekwoon’s wrist knew exactly when to twist, how his fingers knew exactly when to press down and when to soften their grip and in under fifty of Taekwoon’s heaving breaths he was so close that his hole was clenching around the plug rapidly.

“Please, please, Sir, can I –”, he stammered and Hakyeon remembered himself, shook his head once to clear it, blinking.

“S-stop, stop”, he then said, quickly and he hated his voice for breaking but Taekwoon’s hand stilled immediately anyways and he could tell how close Taekwoon had been to cumming by the way his toes were curling.

“Fuck”, Taekwoon breathed and pressed his face into the pillow. “Fuck”, he repeated, so softly that Hakyeon almost didn’t hear it, but it was there and it was laced with shame and lust and want and Hakyeon balled his hand into a tight fist. He was the one swimming, when he wrapped his own hand around Taekwoon’s dick, that hardly needed any lube from how much precum it had been leaking. He moved it up and down his shaft slowly at first and said: “Tell me when you’re close again. Don’t ask for permission. Just tell me.” And Taekwoon swallowed and turned his head out of the pillow again. His face was read and his eyes teary.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Touch your nipples.” And Taekwoon did, not hesitating for a split second and his voice was hoarse when he moaned now. He moved his hips on his own, desperate for Hakyeon to speed up his hand movements.

“That’s right, fuck my hand, make yourself cum.”

“Ah Ah Ah–  I’m close”, he sobbed and brought his hand up to hold onto the pillow he was lying on. Hakyeon withdrew his hand, let it roam over the insides of his thighs and up to his stomach and Taekwoon was crying softly.

“Shhh, good boy”, Hakyeon cooed and Taekwoon hiccupped again and little sobs were shaking his chest. “Baby?” He got no reaction from him so Hakyeon said: “Taekwoon” and his head turned a bit, signalling his attention. Hakyeon let his hands rest and rubbed small circles into Taekwoon’s skin and he moaned, pushing back into him, the plug sliding out a tiny bit.

“What’s your colour?”

“Mhhgreen.” Taekwoon’s answer was quiet and he was still slurring his words but it was immediate, so Hakyeon attached his lips to his balls and his hand to his dick again and Taekwoon let out a sultry moan that shook Hakyeon’s bones. His hips were stuttering now, trying to match Hakyeon’s tempo and he was exhausted and Hakyeon could tell because he couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore. What wasn’t exhausted was the endless stream of moans and whimpers tumbling from his lips and Hakyeon hoped Taekwoon knew how well he was doing.

“Imclose. I’m so fucking. _Close_ ”, Taekwoon said between breaths, barely ten seconds after Hakyeon had put his hand on him again and it was a whisper this time. So small and soft and Hakyeon’s heart hurt. He stilled his movements barely, caressing the underside of Taekwoon’s dick with his thumb.

“Do you want to cum, sweetheart?” Hakyeon leaned back and reached for Taekwoon’s balls with his free hand. He pressed down on the plug with his thumb to make it go back in and Taekwoon shook. Clenched his fists around nothing and whined. “Cum all over my hand, hm?”

“Y-yes, Sir.” Hakyeon marvelled at the fact that he was good enough to not ask for permission even now. Hakyeon knew Taekwoon must feel like he was about to burst and he knew he wanted to beg; that his mouth was made for it. So Hakyeon said: “Beg”, and a shiver went through Taekwoon and he exhaled. Hakyeon started pumping him so fast that his hip movements couldn’t keep up.

“Pleasesirmayicum”, he mumbled and his tongue got in the way of his words and of course Hakyeon knew what he had said but he replied: “I beg your pardon?” and Taekwoon whined and the muscles on the backs of his legs were twitching.

“Prettypretty p-puh-leaaseeee”, he said more clearly now and dragged the last word out when Hakyeon started twisting his hand like he had seen him do it earlier and Taekwoon panted into the pillow that was wet from tears and sweat and spit but he didn’t seem to care.

“Pretty please what, baby? Come on use your words like the good boy you are.”

Taekwoon’s chest was heaving, fists endlessly opening and closing and he had to pause between each word in order to make it sound like actual words instead of moans.

“Please … Sir … may ... I … cum?”

And Hakyeon smiled when he said: “You may”, and twisted the plug in Taekwoon's ass and he shivered twice and then his body went rigid until the orgasm exploded out of him and he was crying and bucking his hips and Hakyeon didn’t know what of the things coming out of his mouth were words and what cries and what moans and he slowed down his hand movements while cum just kept spilling over his hand. So much fucking cum.

“That’s it, be a good slut for me, hmmm”, he praised and Taekwoon pushed the plug out with another cry and his legs were fucking shaking and Hakyeon thought he heard a ‘thank you sir’ or ten somewhere. He put the plug aside to where the bowl with the cold leftover oil was still standing and wiped his hand on the towel Taek was kneeling on, shaking, his face hidden in the pillow that muffled the sounds he was making.

“What a good boy you are”, Hakyeon said in between the small kisses he was peppering along Taekwoon’s side. He nudged his leg with his hip. “Did so well for me, didn’t you? Now roll over, baby.”

Hakyeon threw the dirty towel aside and lay down next to Taekwoon, pulling him into him and he was still crying when he rolled over to the left so he was facing Hakyeon, head on his chest, tears wetting his face and his fingers that came up to wipe at them. Hakyeon took his hands and held them firmly. Slid them under his shirt, making sure Taekwoon could feel his steady heartbeat because he knew that always brought him down and Taekwoon splayed out his hand on Hakyeon’s hot skin. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a broken sob and Hakyeon wiped the sweat and the spit off his face with a clean towel, murmuring: “Shhh it’s okay. Just nod if you’re okay yeah?” A small nod without looking at him. “That’s it baby. You’re alright, you’re okay, you don’t have to talk.” And then he reached down to touch only the corners of his lips at first, not wanting to be too much, and Taekwoon took one of Hakyeon's fingers into his mouth and sucked on it for comfort. Eventually he stopped shaking.

“Try to breathe yeah, can you do that? Breathe with me?”, Hakyeon said and Taekwoon nodded again and let go of his finger, taking deep breaths. Or trying to. Hakyeon held Taekwoon’s face in his hand, making him look at him. He was still crying a little bit but not as much and his eyes were sore so Hakyeon sat up more and leaned down to kiss them. Each eyelid once and Taekwoon smiled.

“You did so well”, Hakyeon cooed and Taekwoon sighed heavily, finally relaxing into Hakyeon’s touch. “Drink?”, he proposed, already holding the water in his hand. Taekwoon nodded and Hakyeon held the bottle for him while he took little sips from the straw until it was empty.

“Yeah, there you go”, Hakyeon said with a smile, realising Taekwoon was breathing normally again. And he let him breathe for a while and feel his heart before he stirred again, noticing the mixture of various bodily fluids on Taekwoon’s thighs and stomach.

“I’ll go and get something to clean you off with, that okay?” But Taekwoon didn’t nod this time, which made Hakyeon frown. “I won’t be long, promise?”

Taekwoon just whimpered softly in response, hiding half of his face in Hakyeon’s shirt and he saw more tears brimming in his eyes. Oh.

“Hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay. I’ll stay. I’m not going anywhere. Hey, look at me.” And Taekwoon turned his entire head towards him before meeting his eyes and a single tear escaped his eye and rolled over the bridge of his nose when he did and it hit Hakyeon’s shirt and he felt the entire weight of the world on his chest. “I’m not going anywhere as long as you don’t want me to.” Finally, a small nod. So Hakyeon leaned back again, one hand on top of his shirt under which Taekwoon’s hand still lay, delicately stroking his skin and one brushing through his boyfriend’s hair, occasionally finding his neck, shoulder, or back. Hakyeon knew how sensitive Taekwoon’s skin and just Taekwoon himself were now, so he had to be extra careful not to be too harsh or rush him. They just breathed in unison until Taekwoon cleared his throat when Hakyeon had already thought him asleep.

“K-kiss me, please?”, he said, almost asked and his voice still didn’t sound like him.

“Of course, baby” Hakyeon replied without hesitation and held his chin when he brought their lips together and they kissed for a while; softly and sickeningly sweet and when Hakyeon pulled back Taekwoon was blushing. Blushing and then trailing his hand down Hakyeon’s stomach, saying: “Thank you. That was nice.”

“Anything for you my darling”, Hakyeon replied and couldn’t help but smirk when he realised that Taekwoon had taken notice of his very obvious erection and was now moving towards it as if he hadn’t just begun to recover from being completely fucked out by a near fourty-minute Scene. He clicked his tongue softly and Taekwoon immediately responded, looking up at him with wide eyes. Confused.

“But what about you, I want to be good.” He actually pouted.

“And you were, baby, you were so good.” Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon’s sweaty fringe out of his eyes, ignoring the mess in his pants that was admittedly so hard that it hurt. Or it would have, hadn’t it been for Taekwoon’s eyes. “I can wait.”

“But I want to!”, Taekwoon protested, trying to reach for Hakyeon’s pants again to pull them down, but Hakyeon was unyielding, holding both of Taekwoon’s hands inside his. He pressed a kiss onto every fingertip he could see before letting them go.

“I know you do” Hakyeon reasoned and kissed his temple next and Taekwoon turned around with a sigh so that he wasn’t facing him anymore. Hakyeon began combing through his hair again. Like a cat, Taekwoon curled around his free arm, holding it so tightly Hakyeon could feel his heartbeat. “And I appreciate it – very, _very_ much – but you need rest.”

Taekwoon groaned and bit Hakyeon’s underarm lightly.

“Sometimes the thi–”

“Things we want aren’t the things that are good for us. I know, I know”, Taekwoon cut him off mid-sentence and Hakyeon chuckled, basically hearing him roll his eyes.

“Exactly.”

“I love you”, Taekwoon said and Hakyeon smiled at his large frame that was all curled up on itself now and seemed to be half its actual size. Hakyeon poked his cheek and replied: “I love you.” Sticking his tongue out, Taekwoon tried to lick his finger in defence but Hakyeon withdrew it quickly enough and booped his nose instead. Taekwoon huffed.

“How are you feeling?”, Hakyeon asked and placed his hand on Taekwoon’s neck examining one of the bruises he had left there. It didn’t seem to hurt.

“Good, alright, yeah. Awake enough to suck your dick”, Taekwoon replied and Hakyeon laughed at that.

“I’ll run you a bath?”

“Only if you get in with me.”

“Only if you don’t try anything.”

Taekwoon sighed deeply but let go of Hakyeon’s arm eventually. “Alright.”

“Alright.” Hakyeon got up and spread a massive blanket out over Taekwoon, under which he disappeared almost entirely.

“I love you”, Taekwoon said again, when Hakyeon had already collected all the out-of-place things from the living room and was balancing them in his arms on his way to the kitchen. He stopped, turning around to his boyfriend still lying in foetal position on the couch. Only his head was peering out from under the yellow blanket and Hakyeon smirked at his hair sticking out in four different directions.

“You already said that, like, three minutes ago.”

“I know. Just wanted to make sure you were definitely aware”, Taekwoon responded and shrugged, but it made all of the blanket shrug with him so it looked like a wobbling, yellow mountain and he smiled softly and it reached all the way up to his eyes and Hakyeon’s entire chest suddenly stood in flames and he thought that _, oh my fucking god_ , he was definitely, three-hundred percent aware and also that he loved Taekwoon back just as much plus two.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was that. my kink is actually aftercare. I love that shit, man. I also love neo to absolute fucking bits. it was one of my first ships so please be as gentle as hakyeon is with taekwoon. 
> 
> MASSIVE shoutout to hannah ur my sinning wing woman I swear half of the ideas and words for this came from you I love you this is for you you're welcome eveybody put your hands together for H-A-N 
> 
> leave kudos n comments and scream at me here or on my twitter @darlingtrbl (or @sweatytrbl which is where I sin 24/7 who is suprised. excatly. no one)
> 
> it's ok to critique my punctuation, grammar, and spellling. I'm not a native speaker and also just generally really shit at punctuation. It is however not ok to critique neo or any kinks in any way or shape as long as they are consensual. that's all. 
> 
> Love you and thanks for reading !!!!


End file.
